Balloté sur les vagues
by MlleJoch
Summary: Haru et Makoto marchent sur une plage. L'un tente avec peine d'éteindre sa passion grandissante, sans y arriver. L'autre... /Trois chapitres
1. Chapitre 1

Le soleil couchant illumine de ses doux rayons le visage de Makoto. Haru ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer. Etait-il le seul à être hanté par ce sentiment pesant ? Etait-il le seul à sentir son coeur brûler de passion, puis soudain transperçé de part en part ? ...et son coeur qui saigne en regardant celui qui l'aime.

Aimer.

Aimer, c'est comme être emporté par une immense vague, par un temps de tempête. Se mêlent tremblements de peur et d'excitation. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend au-delà de ces vagues, récifs ou plage, de sable ou de galets..

Haru regarde douloureusement au loin. Là où est la mer, le seul endroit où tous ses soucis disparaissent, où il est enveloppé par la Grande Eau salée.

...

Non

Non, ce serait mentir

Makoto ne disparaît pas quand Haru nage. Au contraire, il est encore plus présent. Haru devrait ne faire qu'un avec la mer. Mais Makoto est là, dans son coeur, dans sa tête, dans sa mer.

Haru se sent envahit par une mer mystérieuse. Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette mer intérieure ? C'est la mélancolie, des larmes, ses larmes. Ses larmes de regret. Des larmes au goût acide, aigre.

Car ces sentiments, cette mer intérieure... jamais il ne les dévoîlera. Jamais.

Il ne peut pas, il ne veut pas.

Il a beaucoup trop peur.

Peur de ce qui l'attend derrière ces immense vagues.

Des récifs ?

Une plage ?

Haru ne sait pas

Et cette incertitude l'effraie

Peut-être qu'un jour, entre deux gouttes d'écume, il apercevra une plage. Une plage de sable, ou de galets, peu importe.

Mais quelqu'un sera sur cette plage.

Et Haru entendra, entre deux embrunts

"N'ai pas peur, je suis là. Je te rattraperai. Je t'aime, Haru"

 _Aperçu du chapitre 2 : Haru se réveille en sursaut, le souffle court. Ses cheveux mouillés l'empêche de voir. D'une main tremblante, il les écarte._

\- à suivre -


	2. Chapitre 2

_Le précédent chapitre : "N'ai pas peur, je suis là. Je te rattraperai. Je t'aime, Haru"_

Haru se réveille en sursaut, le souffle court. D'une main tremblante, il écarte ses cheveux mouillés de ses yeux sombres. Makoto est là. Il dort paisiblement à ses côtés. Son visage innocent est doucement éclairé par les rayons du soleil levant.

Haru se souvient.

Hier, avec Rei et Nagisa, ils avaient tous les quatre cherché des idées pour recruter de nouveaux membres. Nagisa était parti le premier, incapable de rester éveillé. Rei l'avait suivi, prétextant un contrôle en biologie le lendemain.

Mais Makoto était resté.

Après un bon repas, fatigué, Makoto s'était rapidement endormi, tandis que Haru, incapable de trouver le sommeil, comptait les étoîles dans le ciel nocturne.

Haru caresse doucement les cheveux de Makoto. Ils sont soyeux, doux, et tombent par endroits sur les cils de Makoto. Haru les en écarte. La pureté émanant du visage de Makoto fait frissonner Haru.

Une vague noie son coeur

Il est submergé

Tente de se rattraper

Perd définitivement pied

Le visage d'Haru s'approche doucement de Makoto endormi

Haru peut sentir un léger souffle... la respiration de Makoto..

Il s'approche encore

Il peut sentir son odeur

une légère odeur de sel

Ses lèvres sont dune couleur nacrée, comme du cor..

"Haru ?"

 _Haru prit en flagrant déli ! Comment va réagir Makoto ? A suivre dans le prochain et dernier chapitre..._


	3. Chapitre 3

_Le précédent chapitre : Haru peut sentir un léger souffle... la respiration de Makoto..Il s'approche encore_

 _"Haru ?"_

Il est réveillé.

Haru panique.

Il n'ose pas bouger.

A quelques millimètres de son visage, les yeux entrouverts de Makoto le fixent.

Haru est pétrifié.

Il se noie dans une forêt profonde : les yeux de Makoto

Une nouvelle vague le submerge. Cette fois, il coule à pic.

Les yeux d'abord endormis de Makoto sont bien éveillés maintenant.

Haru s'est trompé

Ce n'est pas une forêt

C'est un océan

Un océan vert

Haru sent son coeur chuter. Il a peur.

Ce moment qui ne devait jamais venir est là.

Haru ne sait pas quoi faire.

Plusieurs minutes passent, sans que ni Haru ni Makoto ne bougent

Tous deux s'observent

Attendent

Qu'y-a-t-il derrière ces vagues de tempête ?

Makoto pose doucement sa main sur le dos d'Haru penché sur lui.

Haru frémit

Il est à la fois brûlant et glacé

De son autre main, Makoto enveloppe avec douceur le fin poignet d'Haru. Dans un murmure, il prononce son nom.

Haru sent quelquechose de doux contre ses lèvres

Il est apaisé

Totalement noyé

Haru se laisse engloutir dans les flots indomptés de son coeur avec délice


End file.
